bgatahkeifandomcom-20200215-history
B Gata H Kei Wiki
Welcome to B Gata H Kei Wiki B Gata H Kei is an anime that aired from April 1st, 2010 to June 18, 2010https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B_Gata_H_Kei. The anime particularly is about a girl named Yamada who wishes to have 100 sex buddies. B Gata H Kei (B型H系, lit. B Type H Series) is a Japanese 4-koma manga series published by Shueisha which has been adapted into an anime series. The story focuses on the salacious dreams of a high school girl, whose perceived drawback of being a virgin, leads her to lusting after a single average and unremarkable boy. Plot B Gata H Kei revolves around 15 year old high school student Yamada whose lascivious nature causes her to aspire to one day achieve relations with 100 different partners. However, her insecurities as a virgin leads her to reject every guy that attempts to make a move on her. In order to hurdle this mental barrier Yamada goes on a search for her "golden cherry", an inexperienced boy whom she will bestow the right to be her first. One day while in a bookstore she abruptly runs into one of her classmates, Kosuda Takashi, who happened to pass by and break her fall from a shelf. Believing that Kosuda is the boy she is looking for Yamada goes to great lengths to try and seduce him. All the while, she discovers the difficulties in making that first important step in reaching her goals. Characters Yamada :(山田, Yamada) '' :Voiced by: Yukari Tamura (Japanese), Brittney Karbowski (English) :Yamada is the main protagonist of the B Gata H Kei series, and lead female protagonist of the series. She is a 15 year old girl who desperately wants to lose her virginity, but turns down any advances due to her lack in experience in sex. Yamada soon comes across Takashi Kosuda in the series, an average and unremarkable boy, who is also a virgin. She sees a fault in her vagina due to its inexperience. Yamada gets close with Kosuda, and in the anime series, she goes to a sex motel and almost has sex with him, but fails, as it seems he doesn't know where to get his penis into her vagina. Yamada is deeply embarrassed that she has never had sex before, and craves it deeply. She starts to take a slight interest in Keiichi Kanejo, the brother of Kyoka Kanejo, a high school transfer student from America, after she realizes that he is both good looking '''and a virgin. She still rejects him nonetheless, causing him to yearn for Yamada and crave her as she is the first and only woman who has ever not felt automatically drawn to him and his looks. Yamada calls her friend Miharu "F-shita" as a reference to her cup size, because she is F-cupped in her breasts. Yamada is voiced by Yukari Tamura in Japanese and by Brittney Karbowski in English. She is also said to be single-minded as she appears to only care about sex. Takashi Kosuda :'''''Takashi Kosuda (小須田 崇, Kosuda Takashi) Voiced by: Atsushi Abe (Japanese), Scott Freeman (English) :Takashi Kosuda is one of Yamada's classmates and is the main subject of her lust throughout the series. Characterized as inept, sheepish and indecisive he is also kind-hearted and often tries to look out for Yamada when he can. Takashi is initially taken by her advances but that later turns into confusion and anxiety due to the mixed signals between them as well as his insecurities as a virgin. He lives at home with his older sister who is a college student. One of his hobbies is photography. He is the main male protagonist of the series. Miharu Takeshita :Miharu Takeshita (竹下 美春, Takeshita Miharu) '' Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English) :Miharu Takeshita is the best friend and classmate of Yamada. Despite her friend's prurient interests, Miharu tries her best to be of help even going so far as to invite Takashi on a double date at the water park. At times she is the subject of Yamada's envy due to her bustiness of which earned her the moniker "F-shita" as a reference to her cup size. She also has a boyfriend whom she rarely talks about because of Yamada and her lewdness. Kazuki Kosuda :''Kazuki Kosuda (小須田 香月, Kosuda Kazuki) Voiced by: Mamiko Noto (Japanese), Martha Harms (English) :Kazuki Kosuda is the older sister of Takashi who is a college student living at home. Though often teasing her brother she deeply cares for him. Mayu Miyano (宮野 まゆ, Miyano Mayu) Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Jad Saxton (English Mayu Miyano :Mayu Miyano is the childhood friend of Takashi who lives directly across the street from their house. She is depicted as a busty meganekko who is ditsy and has a timid personality. Mayu secretly has feelings for Takashi but doesn't have the courage to confess to him. Because of this and her close history with Takashi, she is perceived by Yamada as a rival for his virginity. Among one of her hobbies is cooking. Other wikis *w:c:Animanga:B Gata H Kei Category:Browse